


Untitled

by IthinkIwrite



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthinkIwrite/pseuds/IthinkIwrite
Summary: Mickey Milkovich is a detective at Chicago PD. He responses to a robbery call. Ian Gallagher & a couple of his friends. Ian wants Mickey. Mickey plays hard to get. Can Mickey resists smooth talking Ian?!We'll see!





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Mickey was sitting at his desk tapping his pen, looking through mugshots. There's been a case of robberies in a nearby neighborhood and no suspects. The only thing they have is a terrible sketch.. "They need to hire another sketch artist because this picture is shit" Mickey says in an annoyance voice. He flicks the pen and leans back in the chair and relaxes his arms on the armrests. He leans his head back and lets out a sigh. He gets up and grabs his jacket and throws it over his shoulder, holding it with just his pinky. "You out"? His partner ask. "Yeah. I need some sleep man". Mickey says, "Be back in the morning". "See you then" his partner responses.

Mickey waits at the elevator. He cuffs his sleeve and looks at his All Black Bulova watch with gold trimming. The time read 11:43pm. The Elevator doors open and he walks in, just before the doors close, a hand stops the doors. A young man walks in with a goofy look on his face. "Detective" he said to Mickey. Mickey gives him a head nod, "Rookie". "The name is Johnson" the young man says. "Do I look like I give a fuck what your name is?" Mickey says in an abrasive tone. The young man throws his hands up to his shoulders, "Didn't mean anything by it, just thought you should know. I'm the good guy here". "Ya gonna be the good guy with one missing limb if you don't shut your fucking mouth", Mickey said aggressively. The doors open, Mickey goes left, the other man goes right. They disappear out of sight.

Mickey unlocks his car; An all black Dodge Charger with tints on all windows. Gets in & pulls off. He's going 70mph down the dark street, trying to dodge every red in sight. He pulls up at a building that looks an old warehouse. He parks his car, gets out, and presses the button to the automatic lock. He walks in the building. The building has 12 studio apartments, 4 on each floor. He walks in the elevator and pulls down the wooded door. It shakes, jerks, and shakes some more. "Fucking stupid elevator", Mickey says in annoyance. He reaches the 3rd floor and lifts the door, grunts a little. The apartments had Big marbles numbers on the front. Mickey stops in front of his door with a big 10 on it. He jiggles his keys and puts a little force in putting the key in the lock. He shoulder bumps the door, and it makes a click sound. He walks in and closes the door with his foot.

The apartment is dark but it has enough light from the bright street lights coming through his industrial windows. He throws his keys on his glass kitchen table which holds a bowl of fruit. He walks to the kitchen to heat up leftovers from the night before. He flops down on his lazy boy and kicks his feet up. The microwaves beeps, Mickey gets up and trips over the foot of the recliner. "Fuck", he says. He grabs a beer from the fridge, a fork from the draw and his food from the microwave. He walks over to his lazy boy and sits with his legs widen. 20 minutes after he eats and flicks through channels on his 50inch, he calls it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

[On the other side of town]

It's 1:38am and Ian is up and lively. In the mirror, fixing his blue V Neck this stops right below his waist. He pulls up his dark blue denims and ties up his combat boots. His phone buzzes.. He puts the phone to his ear without saying a word. "You ready"? A young man's voice says on the other end of the phone. "Yeah", Ian replies. He grabs his black leather jacket, and his keys and heads out the door.

Ian hops Shot Gun in the car waiting outside. A   
1969 Charcoal grey Camaro with a Black Sword painted on the hood. "The other guy ready"? Ian asked the young man on the opposite side of him. "He better be", the young man answered. The driver pulls off, leaving tire tracks as he goes. 

"About fucking time" a young man snaps. "We needed gas" Ian responses. "Just get in". The 3 of them took off.

They put up at an abandoned building, and they all get out. They walk inside, "It fucking reeks in here" Ian says. "Well it is an abandoned. Plus, I'm sure you smelled worse so suck it up" the young man says. "Let's get this going, we have 2 hours to get to where we need to be". 

"Park right there" Ian said with a head nod. The driver pulls over the Dingy Van and parks. "Listen!" Ian says in a hard kind of way. " In & Fucking Out! Got it"!? "Got it"! The 2 young men says in Unison.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Mickey's phone rings. He jumps out his sleep. "Mil...", being interrupted. "Milkovich"!! His captain yells. "Yeah Cap, Yeah? It's 3 in the morning" Mickey says while yawning. "We got a 34 at the old warehouse on John & West. Wake Gates's ass up and meet us there" His Captain says sternly. "Be there in 5" Mickey responses. He jumps up. Grabs his jacket & his keys. He hits 2 on her phone. "Gates, wake up sunshine. We got a 34 on John & West. "The Fuck!" Gates says angrily. "Kiss your wife & meet me there" Mickey says. "Be there" Gates responses.

"These Fuckers couldn't wait? I was sleeping pretty good" Mickey says in angry voice. Yeah I know some of us would rather be hugged up with their wives, dogs, & or even secret lovers." Captain says. "But no Milkovich, apparently they couldn't wait. You & Gates take left, Collins, you take right with Jones, and I'm front & center (Cocks Gun). Lets get these Bitches!


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"My girl would fucking suck the foreskin off my dick for this ring", The young man says. "Bro, you ain't get your dick snipped?" The other man asked. "My parents don't believe in that shit". "Can we focus on what we came here to do? Not talk about who's dick is snipped or not," Ian says as he stuffs jewelry in his baggy. "Let's Go!" Ian ordered. The 3 of them runs out the door, unmask themselves.....

"Don't Fucking Move!!", Captain yells as he points his gun. "Fuck", Ian says. "Cuff these bastards so I can get the fuck home", Captain says so harsh. Mickey slams Ian against the wall, "You are under arrest". "I kinda knew that when that old guy there said don't fucking move", Ian said with a smirk. "I'm gonna wipe that smile off your pretty ass face" Mickey tells Ian as he pushes him into the car. "You Gentlemen got this?" Captain asked? "Yeah, take your ass home". Mickey says with a smile.  
"See you in a few", Captain says.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"3 of us, 3 of them. Who's taking who?" Gates asked. "You 2 can decide, I'll take the pretty boy" Mickey says. 

Mickey walks into the room where Ian is. Ian is staring out the window and he's tracing the bars with his finger. Mickey grabs a chair and turns it around. Placing a leg on one side & his other on the other side. " Have a seat, Gallagher", Mickey says calmly. "Call me Ian", Ian says. "Should we call a lawyer?" Mickey asked. "I don't have one, plus, wouldn't it be pointless anyway?" Ian says while he sits down. "What's your name"? Ian asked. "My name, is Detective Milkovich but that's not important". Mickey answers. "So, care to speak your mind? I mean you're going to jail regardless but I'm curious to know what you have to say" Mickey folds his arms. "You want me to speak my mind? "Ian says with a look in his eyes. Mickey nods. "I think ya quite attractive", Ian says softly. "Ok, let me ask this in a different way, what is it that you were stealing?" Mickey looks Ian in his green eyes. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes, has anyone ever told you that?" Ian stares back at him. Mickey stands up, rolls up his sleeve and leans over in front of Ian. "Listen, my fucking blues eyes aren't what we're here for, so you could either talk or go to a cell til morning", Mickey says. Ian looks at Mickey's hand; "No Wife?" Ian asked. "Excuse Me?" Mickey raises his eyebrows. "You don't have a ring on your finger so that means you're not married, and you don't have a tan line soo" Ian looks at Mickey as he waits for a response. "Just because I don't have a ring on doesn't mean I'm not married, marriage is more than just a ring. Now can you stop worrying about me, you're the one going to jail, worry about yourself", Mickey says. Ian gets up from his seat and walks to the window. "So how long"? Ian turns to Mickey and leans against the wall. "How long what"? Mickey asked "How long am I going to jail for? I'm sure longer than the other 2 people because I'm the ringleader" Ian says matter a factly. "Up to the Judge" Mickey shrugs. He throws his finger up, "Sit Tight". 

Mickey walks out the room to meet the other detectives. "Gates" Mickey says in a calm voice. "Sup Partner, still interrogating the red head? We been done with the other 2", Gates tells Mickey. Mickey clicks his tongue. "Cell 3 empty?" Mickey asked? "All yours," Gates responses.

Mickey walks back to the room, Ian is sitting with his feet on top of the table, moving them side to side. Mickey knocks them down and drops his palms on the table. "Your friends are in the cell, ready to join them?" Mickey asks. "I should've been in the cell, why bring me in here, we really didn't get nowhere". Ian smirks. "You think you're real tough, don't cha". Mickey dead stares at Ian. "I'm alot tougher than I look". Ian stands up and locks his fingers together, "Cuff me". "No need, the cell is like 18 feet away" Mickey says. "Let's Go, Gallagher". "Names Ian, Detective Milkovich" Ian with a irk voice. Ian brushes shoulder with Mickey, " I know your secret" Ian looks at Mickey. "Move it along, Ian". Mickey pushes Ian out the door. Ian whispers, "You look like a bottom or are you a top?". "Fuck in the cell, get ready to see the judge in the morning" Mickey slams the jail cell , "Fuck off", He says.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Rookie Cop bangs on the cell's bar with a Billy Club, "Rise & Shine. Time for court. Trust me, the bed in the prison is a whole lot more comfy". Ian looks around, "Where's the other detective?". "This is a police station, there's alot of detectives. You got a name?" As he cuffs him. "Milkovich", Ian says. "Well he is home getting some sleep. You wanted to kiss him goodbye?" The rookie cop asked Ian. "Now Walk".

Mickey walks in.. "Gates?" "Get enough sleep?" Gates asked. "Yeah, Yeah. What happened with those 3?" Mickey asked with a curious look in his eyes." "Must've charmed the Judge because they each got fucking probation. You believe that shit, a fucking felony and they got probation. No one was hurt or killed so", Gates shakes his head. "That's fucking absurd" Mickey is roiled. "The justice system sucks". Mickey walks to his desk and let's out a heavy sigh. His phone rings; "Milkovich". "Detective" the voice on the other end of the phone says. "Who's this?" He says with an odd look on his face. "I guess you heard" the young man says. "Who is this?" Mickey starts to get angry. "Ian Gallagher, I wanna see you again. Can we meet?". Ian asked. "You do realize who the fuck I am right?" Mickey said with rage in his voice. " Meet me at the 5th Lounge basement at 10pm". Ian hangs up. Mickey hangs up but doesn't let the phone go. "Everything ok?", Gates asked? "What? Yeah, I'm good". Mickey shakes his head.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Mickey looks at his watch, it reads 9:54pm. He sits in his car wondering why he came. He grabs his gun; A Glock 22, and gets out the car.  
He walks to basement, it's pitch black. Mickey grabs his gun, cocks & point. The ceilings lights comes on one by one. "Easy Detective, I'm not armed", Ian says as he throws his arms up. Mickey drops his gun, "Do you wanna die?" Ian smiles, "You wouldn't shoot me". "You wanna bet?", Mickey raises his gun again. Ian walks over and lowers Mickey's gun. "Put it away". "Why the fuck am I here?" Mickey says. Ian's green eyes locked with his. "You tell me". You could've say no". Mickey looks away to avoid eye contact, "I didn't say yeah either". "But you're here, so that's the same thing", Ian says with another cute smirk. Ian walks over to the mini fridge and grabs 2 beers. He throws one at Mickey. "Beer? You look tense". Mickey catches it with one hand, "Work can do that to you", Mickey says as he opens his beer. "So wife, girlfriend, anything?" Ian sips his beer without taking his eyes off Mickey. "No", Mickey gives a simple answer. "So either you don't give women the time or day or you're gay", Ian says still taking his eyes off Mickey. Mickey raises his eyebrows, " The fuck you say to me?" . " I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Ian says with a slight scared look in his eyes. "You do know I can shoot you and justify it, right?" Mickey says. "I know but you won't", Ian assures. "But I know ya gay". Mickey places his beer on the crate. "How you figure I'm gay?" Mickey sits down on the old ripped leather sofa. Ian joins him. "I just know. I knew as soon as you walked in the room at the police station". Mickey leans back. " You just know huh?" Ian nods, "Yeah", I just know. Am I wrong"? "Mickey gets up to leave. "You leaving"? Ian asked "Yeah, I don't know why I came. I'm a fucking cop and this is unexplainable", Mickey said. "I have a feeling that you care what people may think of you", Ian stands up. Mickey begins to walk away but stops, "How the fuck did you get out anyway?"  
Ian walks over to Mickey. "I have a way with words". "You sure the hell got me here", Mickey says. "Thanks for the beer". Ian smiles, "You'll be ok to drive?". It's beer, I can handle it", Mickey says as he grabs his phone. He walks towards the door. "Ay Milkovich!", Ian shouts out. "What?", Mickey turns around. Ian throws his gun, "Don't forget this". "Thanks Man", Mickey catches it and turns his head to Ian wouldn't catch the smile. "Guess I'll see you in traffic", Ian says. Mickey walks out without saying a word


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Mickey is at his desk, twiddling his thumbs & nibbling on his bottom lip. He types Ian's info into the computer hoping he'll find a number, an address maybe. He calls the number but its unavailable so he hangs up. He looks at his watch. "I'm going to rest up". Mickey says to his partner. " See you in the A.M?", Gates asked. "A.M" Mickey responds. Mickey finds himself in front of the building where he met Ian. He look around & gets out.. His walks in. It's dark, slightly cold & it smells like Cigarettes & Beer. He hold his gun to his side, "Hello"?. He turns to walk out, kicks beer cans on the way. He opens the door and he's face to face with... Ian


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Looking for me?" Ian says with a smile. "I... I was just leaving". Mickey says. "You're here now, stay", Ian grabs Mickey's hand. "So, did you get lost, made the wrong turn?" Ian ask Mickey. "No, I know where the fuck I'm going". Mickey snaps. " You need to be snappy Detective, just curious. "Would you like a beer?" Ian ask. "...Sure". "Have a seat". Ian points to the couch. "I'll stand", Mickey says. Ian flops down, "Suit yourself... So what brings you by?" Ian looks at Mickey. "Not sure, ya' know I asked myself that same question on my way here", Mickey sits down & opens his beer. "So, what's the story on his place?", Mickey ask as he looks around. "It's just a place, not my mailing address but a place", Ian responds. Mickey nods, "So your boyfriend won't charge in here all malevolent, right? I have a gun, I'll use it". Ian smiles, "Boyfriend"? I don't have one of those". "So, are you one of those closet types or are you open?" Ian asks. "I'm Neither", Mickey says. Ian narrows his eyes, "Neither? What does that mean"? "It means, I'm Neither. I'm not shouting it from the roof top nor is it anyone's fucking business. So, neither." Ian sips his beer, "Cool.. Nice shirt by the way. Calvin Klein?" Mickey turns to look at Ian, "Yeah, how you know?". "I just know, plus one of my old bangs had a shirt that looks like that", Ian searches for a expression on Mickey's face. Mickey brushes his forehead with his thumb, "You have alot of those"? Ian lights a cigarette, "No, not really.. You want one?". Mickey nods his head, "I don't smoke, anymore. They're bad for your lungs, plus I need to chase after criminals like you". "I like the chase", Ian looks at him. Mickey tries to hide his smile, "I don't, I like an easy capture". Mickey yawns. "Do I bore you, Detective?" Ian blows smoke out. "Nah Man, I don't get much sleep", He yawns again. "I know the feeling", Ian says. "So am I are we keeping it professional or can I know your name?" Mickey looks up at him, " No, you can't know my name". Ian blows smoke out his mouth, "We can always work on it". Mickey lays his head back & let's out a heavy sigh. "The Fuck!"


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"It's late, real late. I'm gonna go", Mickey says. "You don't have to, Ian says. "Thanks but"... Mickey gets up. "I know its not your house or the Four Seasons but you can rest here if you're too tired to drive home", Ian tells Mickey. He looks at Ian "& Where would you sleep? Is it a pull out because it only has room for me". Ian nods, "It is actually." Mickey grabs his phone, his keys, and makes sure his gun in the holster. Ian gets up, "You have everything?" Ian asks. "I do, Thanks". So are we going to see each other again?" Ian asks while he lights a cigarette. "No, maybe, I don't know", Mickey answers. Mickey walks to the door, slowly. He looks back at Ian. Ian tilts his head & smiles. Mickey walks out.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Mickey walks in the door & throws his keys on the table. He heads to his bathroom.. It's dark, light outside coming through his window. He stares in the mirror, as the light hits his cheek.. He shakes his head. He turns on the shower, as the bathroom fills up with steam..He undresses. He steps in, he places his hands on the mable wall & drops his head. He closes his eyes as the hot water hits his body. Washing his body, he moves down to his dick. Slowly, he caresses it. Moves his hand up & down, up & down. Let's out a soft moan. Before he bust, he whispers a name... Ian.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

\- 4 days go by-

Mickey's phone rings. "Milkovich", he answers. "Stranger", the voice on the other end of the phone. "Ian? How did you get my number?" Mickey asked in confusion. "I'm a criminal, I have my ways. You've been avoiding me", Ian says with a soft tone. "Where are you"? Mickey ask. "Wherever you want me to be. Wanna meet or can I come where you are?". Mickey drops his head, "Come to 76 East Circle, park around the block & when you get there, ring bell 10". Mickey hangs up.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Ian stands outside the building & looks around. Rings bell 10. The voice through the intercom said, " Take that stupid elevator to the 3rd floor, the door is open". Ian walks in.

Ian walks down the hall to apartment 10 & opens the door. "Hello"?!. "Gallagher", Mickey says. "Nice place", Ian says as he looks around. "10x better than mine, that's for sure". "Mickey nods, yeah, "I bet". "Beer?". "I could use one", Ian says. "So, I get your address but not your name?". "I could always move if you get too creepy", Mickey assures. "Not really my style", Ian says. Ian looks at the wall filled with awards & appreciation certificates. "Look at you, the Noble type. Never met anyone like you." Mickey looks at him, " Yeah, I met too many like you, well, not exactly but..". "Ian smiles, "Is that good or bad"? "A little bit of both", Mickey says. "Where can I sit?, so many choices", Ian looks at Mickey. "Wherever you want", Mickey answers. Ian sits on the lazy boy, "Soo..", Mickey interrupts him. "Any where but there". Mickey pulls him up & they are not eye to eye. Silence. Ian leans in, Mickey pulls back. "Over there", Mickey points to the couch. "Sure, wherever you want Mikhailo". "The fuck you just say", Mickey says in anger". Ian didn't budge, "What? You shouldn't leave you awards around if you don't want people to know your name. Just a thought". "Fuck you Man", Mickey snaps. "Maybe I should go", Ian says as he grabs his bag. "Look man, I'm sorry, I just don't like people calling me that, I prefer Mickey". Ian drops his bag & walks over towards the couch. Sits down, grabs his beer, & kicks his feet up on the table. "Mickey it is".


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Mickey walks over to the couch & knocks Ian's feet down. "Your mother ever told you it's rude to put your feet on coffee tables?" Ian moves his legs so Mickey can get by. "No, she never taught me anything about proper etiquette". Mickey shakes his head, "Clearly". "So what made you become a cop?", Ian ask. "Someone has to catch the criminals", Mickey says. " What about you?, Why are you in your line of work"? Ian shrugs, "Not many choices". "You have choices. Always. From clothes, food, women, or in our case, men. Always choices." Mickey says. Ian pulls out a cigarette box, "May I"? "Yeah", Mickey answers. Ian walks over to the crack window & lights the cigarette. "Can't lie, I like the fast life. Never been the 9-5 type, school isn't really my thing either. Money is Money, why does it matter if it's legal or not? Might as well arrest the Government, they're more crock than the rest of us". "Well since you put it that way, I guess", Mickey says. Ian flicks his unfinished cigarette out the window. "So Mickey, you top or bottom?". " How we get from talking about life choices to this"?, Mickey ask. I'm all over the place, Ian says. "Liking what I like don't make me no Bitch" Mickey says. "Oooh, so you're a bottom?". Ian looks at Mickey with a smile. "I believe I answered your question", Mickey tells him. "I guess everything works out", Ian says. Mickey looks at Ian, "What do you mean by that?" "Because I top", Ian responds


	15. Chapter 15

15.

"I've been staring at this picture for the longest. Who's that?", Ian ask Mickey. Mickey is into the TV. Ian elbows him. "What", Mickey says. "Who's that?" Ian points to the picture on the side table. "That's my sister", Mickey answers. "I can see the resemblance. What's her name?" Ian walks over & picks the frame that was made of wood. "Mandy". Mickey says. "You know, if I didn't know who you were, I would've assumed she was your girlfriend", Ian smirks." "Nope, she's my sister". Mickey says without taking his eyes off the TV. Ian walks over to the TV & turns it off. Mickey jumps up, "The fuck you do that for"? "Because I'm company", Ian says. Mickey walks over to Ian. "Turn it back on". "No", Ian says. "Turn the TV back on, Gallagher. Mickey moves closer to Ian. Ian moves closer to Mickey. Mickey bites his bottom lip, Ian licks his. "What?" Mickey lowers his tone. Suddenly, Mickey grabs Ian's face & Ian doesn't resist. Their warm tongues come together as ecstasy fills their bodies. Ian pulls his shirt off, while Mickey pulls his pants down. Without disconnecting, they walk over the kitchen table and Mickey pulls away. Ian turns him around, & bends him over. Ian whispers in his ear as he unbuckles his pants, "How do you want it, Detective". "Mickey closes his eyes & bites his lip, "Hard".


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Ian's phone buzzes. "What"? He answers. "They ready for us, you ready? I'll come get you". The voice on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I'm not at the usual, meet me on the corner of Maine & Jackson in 10", Ian says. "Be there in 8", the boy says before hanging up. Ian gets up & looks at Mickey's naked body. He looks so peaceful. He snores a little which made Ian laugh. Ian quietly puts his clothes on, grabs his bag. He looks at Mickey one more time before he leaves.

Ian walks to corner & the car is already there waiting. He hops in. "What's this place"?, the driver ask Ian. "Just one of my bang's house. Let's go", Ian signals him to go.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

"So why Pittsburgh?", Ian ask. "Hell if I know. That's what they want", The driver responds. "Road motherfucker trip", Ian says as he leans his seat back

Sun rises & Mickey finally wakes up. Not realizing that Ian left hours ago. No kiss goodbye, note, nothing. "Ian?",Mickey looks around. "Ian?", he says again. He grabs his phone, No Missed Calls, No Texts. "The Fuck!", he says to himself. He flicks his nose & head to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror. He stares, & stares. His hair is a mess, he still has Ian's smell on him. He's confused to why he would leave without saying anything. "Fuck Him", he says to himself


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Ian is playing with his phone & happens to see the pic he took of Mickey. Ian smiles. "How long are we gonna be here"? Ian ask the other boy. "Hopefully not that long", the boy answers. Ian wanted to call but he didn't want any distractions & didnt want Mickey to ask him all these questions that he didn't want to answer. So he didn't call

Mickey is home, alone as usual. Flicking through channels drinking beers. He can't get Ian out his mind. Mickey was so confused. Every where he looked, it reminded him of Ian, & him fucking him. The couch, the lazy boy, in the kitchen, even the floor because they didn't make it to the room. He wasn't sure if he was hurt or upset but whatever it was, he needed to shake it.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

-A Week Later-

Mickey's phone rings. He answers, "Yeah, Milkovich". "Missed you", the voice said on the other end. "Where you been?" Mickey ask with a little smile on his face. "I'll tell you in person. After work, your place or mine?, Ian ask. "Yours. Be there at 12". Mickey hangs up.

Mickey pulls up & heads in Ian's place. Before Mickey could fully walk in, Ian forces his lips on his. Mickey pushes him away. "The Fuck! I don't hear from your ass for a week & you just think I'm gonna Fuck?" Mickey snaps. "Aww, was you worried?", Ian sticks his lip out. "Don't Fucking do that Ian. Where the Fuck you been?, Mickey folds his arms. Ian walks away, "I went to Pittsburgh". "Pittsburgh?" For what?", Mickey ask. "Don't ask Don't tell, plus you're a cop some things I just can't share with you", Ian says. "That's what we're on now?" Mickey narrows his eyes. "I mean you're a cop, I'm a criminal, it really doesn't fit in the puzzle, Ian says. "Are you ok"? Mickey unfolds his arms & walks towards Ian. Ian looks at himself, "Looks like it". "Ian, I'm not telling you to stop doing what you are doing but there are bad people in the world, so just be careful", Mickey says. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself", Ian assures. "Trust me, I could do this with my eyes closed", Ian smiles at Mickey. "Oh yeah, so why did you get caught the last time"? Mickey raises his eyebrows. "Because one of the guys didn't check the alarm properly. He's gone now so we won't have that problem anymore", Ian sits down. "Gone like killed? Mickey ask. "Wouldn't tell you if he was. Have a seat Mickey", Ian pats the sofa seat.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

"You ever thought about leaving?", Ian ask Mickey. "And go where"?, Mickey answers. "I don't know, anywhere but here. Hawaii, Mexico, anywhere", Ian says. Mickey nods, "Sometimes. I have enough money to just leave & retire early if I want. I bet your ass will burn like a motherfucker in Mexico." Ian laughs, "Yeah probably". "I'll retire with the love of my life. Sandals, tequilas, the beach. Just Fucking paradise man", Mickey gazed. "Seems like you have it all planned out", Ian says. Mickey nods, "Yeah, but that's the plan, doesn't mean it's going to happen". "Hopefully it does", Ian says. "So what's your plan after everything?", Mickey turns & looks at Ian. "I don't know, I need to figure it out before I end up in jail or dead", Ian drops his head. Mickey rubs his nose with his thumb, "You're too smart for that. Just leave before it controls you". Ian looks at him, "You're right". Mickey nods, "Now, Let's Fuck!


	21. Chapter 21

21.

"Main Man Milkovich", Captain shouts out. "Cap", Mickey responds. "You & Gates, in my office in 5. I need to take a leak", Captain says. "Copy that, Siiirrrr", Gates jokes. What's up with your Captain?, Mickey ask. "That's your Captain. Last time he called us in the office, it was upset about his wife catching his cheating.", Gates responds.

"Hello Gentlemen", Captain says. "What's going on"?, Mickey & Gates sits down. Captain slams a Manila Folder down. "Remember those 3 Fuckers that robbed John & West?" Mickey & Gates nod. "Well one of them was found dead, near the train tracks". "From what"?, Mickey ask. "Gun shot to the face", Captain stands. Gates shakes his head. Mickey rubs his eyebrow back & forth. "Bring those other 2 in. Question them. I know it was one of them". Captain says. "Oh it, Sir", Gates says as he stands up & fixes his collar. "You sure you want yo bring them in? They might be innocent", Mickey ask Captain. "Who fucking cares. Just get them in here for questioning. Here, you are Guilty until proven Innocent", Cap says. " Mickey walks away, "Sure, whatever you want".


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Mickey knocks on the door. "Hello"? A lady's voice answers. She opens the door. Mickey holds up his Badge, "Good Morning Ms, we're here for James McNeil". "He's my son, what's this about?", the lady ask. We would like to question him on the murder of his friend, Michael St. John. The lady's jaw dropped, "What? James!!, she yells out. James!!!, again." James comes out the room...with Ian.

"Officers.", James says. "Perfect you are both here!", Gates yells out. Ian looks at Mickey "What's this about Detectives?". Mickey hand gestures, come here. "You 2 need to come to the station for questioning". "Do I need my lawyer", James ask. "Only if you're guilty", Gates says. "Well let's go James", Ian nods.

"Hop in fellas", Gates says as he opens the door. Mickey hops in the driver's seat & Gates rode shotgun. Silent ride on the way to the station. Ian & Mickey kept catching each other's eye in the rear view mirror. Ian slipped up & smiled. "The fuck you smiling for"? James ask Ian. "Just thinking about something", Ian says with a smile. Mickey adjusting himself in the seat. "You good?", Gates ask. "Yeah, these seats suck", Mickey lied. "So officers, do we leave when you're done? Me & Ian were kinda in the middle of a game", Shawn ask. "Sure, if you don't go to jail first, now shut up!, Gates demands.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

"Milkovich, let me do this. Watch in?", Gates says. Mickey raises his eyebrows, "You sure?". Gates nods, "Yeah". Mickey shrugs, "Go for it". Mickey pats him on the shoulder. 

Gates walks in the room where Ian is. Ian is tapping his fingers on the hardwood table. "So Mr.Gallagher", Gates pulls up a chair. "Names Ian", Ian says as drops his hand to his leg. "Sorry to hear about your friend", Gates smirks. "Yeah, such a tragedy", Ian unbothered. "Did you do it?" Gates ask. "I believe that's your job to figure that out", Ian says as leans back & locks his fingers together. "That mouth of yours is gonna do wonders in prison, Pretty Boy", Gates slams his hands on the table. "No, actually, I'll be the one getting head, Officer", Ian says, challenging him. Mickey stands on the other side of the one sided window. Ian stands up & walk over. Mickey tenses up as he sees Ian. Ian taps on the window & winks. "That is not a fish tank, don't tap my window", Gates tells Ian. "Where's James"?, Ian ask still standing at the window. "Most likely ratting you out, some friend huh"?. Gates turns in the chair. Ian snickers, "He'll never. Plus, I didn't do anything. Ian could almost feel Mickey staring at him, so he stares back. "Weird motherfucker", Captain says to Mickey. "Yeah, for sure", Mickey responds. "This is a waste of time, send their asses home. We'll get them later", Captain orders. Mickey dropped his arms & walked over the door, he opened it. "Gates, he's free to go", Mickey tell him. "So soon, we was just having fun. Ain't that right"?, Gates says to Ian. Ian turns around & crosses his foot behind the other, "Yup, the time of our lives". Gates walked out, leaving Ian & Mickey alone in the room. Their silence was deafening. Ian smiled and walked to the door. "See you around, Detective", Ian says before he walks out


	24. Chapter 24

24.

It's a little after midnight & Mickey arrives home. He opens the door...Ian is rocking in the lazy boy. "Welcome home, Detective", Ian takes a sip of his beer. "The Fuck!", Mickey is alarmed. "How did you get in here"? Mickey drops his bag. Ian stands up, "I told you, I can do this in my sleep. Done chasing the Bad Guys?" "No, I mean how did you get in the building?" Mickey ask. "Oh, the precious Ol' Lady from the 1st floor let me in. I even helped her with her groceries, Sweet Lady." Ian answers. "Groceries? How long have you been here?, Mickey says in confusion. Ian walks up to Mickey, "Eh, not that long. 7 hours maybe". Mickey narrows his eyes, "You serious?". Ian nods, "Come in, stay awhile". "Well thanks for the invitation", Mickey says. Ian sits down & reaches for his bag. He opens it. 2 guns, & a bunch a money inside. "Ian, what is that?" Mickey already knew the answer but he still wanted to know. "Oh this?", Ian pulls out a Grey 4.5. " This is a gun, & this?" He pours out his Money on the table. "This is $254,000 to be exact." Mickey eyes widened. "Why do you have that?" Mickey ask. Ian cocked his gun, "Just in case I need to leave town". "So you did do it?" Mickey looks at Ian. "No, not my style". Ian answers without looking in Mickey's direction. "But, I will use it if necessary". "So James did it", Mickey says. "Can't tell you that", Ian answers. Ian puts his gun back in the bag & zips it. "I know you were staring at me through that glass", Ian stands in front of Mickey. He gets on his knees. He unbuckles Mickey's pants & pulls them down. "I want you to fill my mouth". Ian teases. Mickey lean backs & whispers, "Suck It"


	25. Chapter 25

25.

They fucked, they talked, fucked again, & talk some more, until they finally fell asleep. It was 4:30am when Ian woke up. He wanted to shower but didn't want to wake Mickey up nor lose his scent on his body. Last night he left, he left Mickey with nothing. This time, he decided to leave a note.. 

Dear Mick,

I leaving the life. I'm done with it. I'm also leaving Chicago as well. I'm not running, I'm just done. I didn't lie when I said I didn't kill Michael, but I know who did. Can't tell you, sorry. Thanks for a great time, I needed it. Not sure when I'll see you again, if ever but I'll keep in contact. Keep catching them Bad Guys & be safe, There's some really bad people in this world. Lol. Mickey, I fell in love with you but we can't be together. We are 2 different people, on the other side of life . Take care yourself, Mikhailo ☺.

\- Ian

Ian kissed Mickey forehead & leaves


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Mickey wakes up, looking around for Ian. No sight of him, then he noticed the piece of paper on the coffee table. Mickey's eyes start to water reading the words one by one. As least this time, he had something to go off of. Mickey crumbled up the paper & threw it across the room. He drops his head in this palms to catch whatever tears were coming. Mickey opened up to Ian, deeply. In a way he has never opened up to anyone. They talked about their Mothers, both ain't shit Fathers, everything. Mickey has never laughed with anyone the way he laughed with Ian. No one has ever touched him the way Ian did. Mickey couldn't understand why he wanted to leave him, why now? He could've protested him. Mickey didn't have the answers to alot of things, but one thing he did know was... He loved Ian too


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Days turn into nights, & still no word from Ian. Mickey was crestfallen. The scent of Ian left the pillow that he cuddled at night. Things just wasn't the same for Mickey. A few bangs here & there for him but that just made him miss Ian more. Mickey couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Ian giving his good loving to someone else. This red headed, green eyed Fucker had Mickey gone, gone to a place where he never thought he'll be. He hated it. Mickey had to face reality that Ian was... Gone.

Ian went to Mexico but decided this isn't where he wants to be, permanently. No action, too dull. He ends up in Vegas. Gambling, & gambling some more. Ian was smart, he doubled his money he had when he left. Ian a bang here, a bang there but Mickey was the one he wanted. He wanted to call him but what could he say?.. I'm sorry? Ian felt Mickey deserved better, while Mickey is home waiting for him to call. Ian smoked cigarettes & weed all day to try to get Mickey out his mind but his feelings for Mickey was much stronger than any drug or nicotine


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Days to weeks, Weeks to months. Mickey was finally back to his old self. Lately, its been t-shirt with jeans for work & scruffy look with sweatpants at home. He cleaned himself up, brushed his hair, & put on his Black Neiman Marcus sweater. Put on his denim jean & Black Giorgio Brutini boots. He pulled out his Black Peacoat that was in plastic from the closet, threw it on & left the collar up slightly. Ian is out of sight, out of mind. Maybe? Mickey was out the door.

Mickey hit the bar. He was all about work, he just wanted to get out. Mickey walked into the bar, all eyes on him. He sat down & slammed a 50 on the counter. The bartender was a Hot, Tall, Dark Haired guy that had nothing on but A Bow Tie & Right Gray shorts. He was packing, & he caught Mickey a few times giving it a peck. "Well Hello Handsome, What's your Poison?", the Bartender says. "Something hard", Mickey answers. The Bartender leans in, "Well we have hard all over the place. All sizes & colors." "A whiskey, double", Mickey says. "Coming right up". The bartender winks at him. "Here you go Handsome", the bartender slides his drink to him". He taps the counter, "I hope you get over that heartbreak". "  
Mickey threw his drink back, "Yeah, me too".


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Mickey was drunk, real drunk. The bartender has been watching him all night, turning down guy after guy after guy. He reached in his pocket to look for his wallet. "Fuck, you're a cop", The Bartender says to himself. "Come on Officer Man, I'll take you home". Mickey slid off the stool & was stumbling all the way to his car. The car wind knocked a little bit of sense in him. "Fuck are you?" Mickey snaps at the guy. The bartender calmly said, "I'm the guy who's going to take your drunk ass home. You're a cop you shouldn't be this fucked up. How are you going to protect & serve when you can't even control yourself?" Mickey slurs his word, "I have a fucking gun. I can handle myself". "Ok, well I'm just going to get you home so you'll be safe. I'll do my Good Samaritan deed for the night. Get In!", The Bartender gently pushes Mickey in the passenger side of his car. 

They pull up to Mickey's place. The bartender gets out & pulls Mickey out. "Can you walk man"?, He tries to stand Mickey up. "I got it", Mickey stumbles a few times but pulls it together. "Can I have my keys please"?, Mickey puts his hand out. "No. I'll take you in the house, I don't trust you", The Bartender says. They get to Mickey's apartment & he opens the door. He pats the wall to look for the light switch. Mickey points to the right, "It's a lamp over there". "Wow, nice place", The guy looks side to side. "Thanks", Mickey flops on the couch. "Get some sleep. Take 2 aspirations in the morning". "What's your name Man", Mickey sat up. "Brian, it's Brian", the guy answers. "Thanks Brian", Mickey nods. "No problem. My best friend died because he was drunk, so it was kinda personal for me", Brian brushed it off. "Take care of yourself, Detective Milkovich", He said as he walks out the door. "


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Mickey wakes up with a bad headache. He grunts. He gets up & heads to the bathroom. Inside the mirror was pills, shaving cream & rubbing alcohol. Mickey popped 2, and put his mouth under the running water. He runs his shower water then gets undressed.

After his shift, he makes a pit stop. The Bar. Mickey walks in & spots exactly who he wants to see. Brian looks up, "Well Officer, behave yourself tonight. I'm about to leave". "Are you? I just wanted to say Thank You, again. Now that I'm sober & all", Mickey tries to hide his smile. Brian on the other hand, didn't hide anything. "I believed you the first time", he said. "Can I give you a ride at least? I mean, you made sure I got home, let me return the favor.", Mickey says as he tilts his head & raises his eyebrows. Brian blushes, "Ok cool, save me money. Thanks". "Well let's go", Mickey says. "Nice car & apartment, check you out", Brian says. "I can afford it so why not", Mickey responds. "Ughh, I can use a juicy ass burger right now", he throws his head back. Mickey made a quick & illegal u turn making Brian grabbed the dashboard. "Are you crazy"?, Brian asked. "Not really", Mickey answers. 

They pull up at a Burger Spot. "Get whatever you want", Mickey tells Brian. "You didn't have to, I would've ate at home", Brian says. "Well, we're here now", Mickey looks at him. Brian shrugs, "Guess you're right." 

Mickey parks in front of Brian's house. They eat, talk, drink, well for Mickey it was water. Brian tells Mickey how his father kicked him out & disowned him when he told him he was gay. Mickey could relate. "So who broke your heart"?, Brian asked. "No one, I'm ok", Mickey looks down. "I should be a detective because I can sense you're lying. Wanna switch jobs?", Brian laughs. "His name is Ian. He just left. Couldn't even tell me to my face, he's a fucking coward", Mickey in a disappointed voice. "Let's go upstairs, let me take my frustration out of you", Mickey gives him the eye. "Look, Mikhailo".. Mickey interrupts him, "Mickey". "Ok, Mickey, you're hurting & I'm not some kind of rebound, I have feelings", Brian says. Mickey sighs. Brian turns to Mickey, "Look, you only find your true love once in a lifetime, go get him since he won't come to you". "I don't know where he is", Mickey says. "You are a Detective, do some searching. You never know, he may be closer than you think", Brian says. Mickey had no words. "I appreciate this, & you're a good person. Haven't had a friend in awhile.", Brian grabs his bag & opens the door to get out. "Go Get Him Mickey", Brian says before he heads in


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Mickey searches the Internet & Database to see if he can find any sign of Ian. Addresses, Recent Arrests, even the worst case scenario, Morgues. Mickey assumed Ian wouldn't use his real name so this was harder than he thought. Brian was right, if Ian wasn't coming to him, he was going to him. Ian was worth it. Hell, he can be a cop anywhere. As he would say. (Check my credentials Bitch!). All this work made Mickey hungry so he ordered a pizza.

45 minutes later, the door bell rings. "About fucking time". Mickey pressed Talk on the Intercom, "Top Floor to the right". Mickey grabs his wallet & pulls out $25. A knock on the door. Mickey opens up the door, "How much is it again?", Mickey ask. "What I'm offering is free", the man says. Mickey looks up.. It's Ian

THE END


End file.
